Can't Lose You Now
by Serenity Madison
Summary: What happens when events are changed after the capture of the erase card, and feelings were stolen. The only people to help Sakura now are Tomoyo, and Kero. Who knows what will happen with only those 2. The ending of chapter 4 changed. Please R+R
1. Chapter 1 'How it started'

Hello here is another attempt to improve Can't Lose You Now. I hope you like it and will let me know what you think. And how I can improve upon it.

I don't own the characters of Card Captor Sakura and I don't have delusions that I do, although I wouldn't mind owning some of them. : ) 

In this story there a few years older around 15. This story kind of mixes up the way the events take place. She hasn't gone up against Yue yet or captured the last card yet. But she does have a lot of the cards the erase card and the camping trip just came later. Knowing that I hope you'll still read it and that you like it. 

Can't Lose You Now

"_Do you want all of us to stay gone!?_" 

Syaoran roughly spoke to Sakura, as he continued to slowly disappear. She closed her eyes to concentrate on where the card was hiding. She finally got a lock on it, and ran towards the shrine in the middle of the small island. She quickly opened the doors and the card's form came misting out. 

"_Return to the guise that you were meant to be in…Clow Card!_" She yelled. 

The usual swirls of light formed as it returned to its card form. "_Erase card_" she said out loud. 

"_Syaoran._ "

She gasped, as she was frozen in place. She had suddenly looked up at him and was surprised when he was still disappearing, faster now. 

"_Syaoran, what's happening to you?_" She cried. 

"_I really don't know,_" he said in a cool and unwavering tone, staring straight at her. 

She looked at the card in her hand, 'there was something off about it' she thought to herself. 

"_Syaoran, I don't think this was the true Erase card_" she spoke quickly to his vanishing form. 

She gave him a worried look, then returned her gaze to the card looking at it closely. There's something, she inspected it even more closely. There's something on it, there's a black aura around it, it's barely visible but it's there. She noticed, 

"_There is something around it_." 

She looked towards Syaoran again putting the urgency back in the situation. Syaoran had vanished significantly. All that remained was a portion of his upper chest, part of his right shoulder, his left arm and his head. She felt an unfamiliar pain as he was vanishing. He held out his hand to her and she was quickly at his side, holding his hand as he vanished out of sight. 

"_Syaoran. _" 

She whispered. When he was gone she felt a weird sensation come over her. She quickly looked around and noticed that all her classmates and teachers were lying around her unconscious. She felt they were fine, so she made her way out of the cave. She felt a pain as she thought about Syaoran disappearing. She ran as fast and as carefully as she could out of the cave and to the beach. As she ran towards a little restaurant on the beach she started to sob. 

'Please be working, please be working' she chanted to herself as she ran towards the eatery. As she continued on her sobs were slowly lessening. By the time she entered the diner they were merely whimpers. She barged through the doors, receiving weird looks from the eating customers, and some staff. A young man who looked only a few years older than herself approached her. 

"_May I help you?_" 

"_I- I need Yukito!_" 

She said demandingly, with out any emotion to her words. 

"_Yukito Tsukishiro?_" 

The young man questioned. She just gave him an annoyed nod. 

"_Yeah, he's out b… Yukito-kun come here_" 

He yelled loudly. Quickly Yukito came out from the back room, with his usual bright smile, which didn't seem to phase Sakura. His bright smile remained until he realized who was standing next to his co-worker. 

"_Sakura-chan._" 

In a moment he was by her side

"What's the matter?" 

He asked with concern in his voice. 

"_I need to get to Kero._" 

She again answered emotionlessly. Yukito noticed something was wrong with her, he wasn't quite sure what, but he was worried. 

"_Kazui, can you take over for me for a little while?_" 

He asked kindly 

"_I have to take her home._" 

He finished with more urgency in his voice. 

"_Yes, go ahead_" 

He rose from his kneeled position next to Sakura, and led her to his car. Once they reached it they got in and were quickly on their way to her home. "May I ask what happened, it must have to do with the card if you need Kero.

(Yukito learned about Sakura, Syaoran, and the cards by accident, much like Tomoyo. 

~FLASHBACK~ 

Yukito was on his way to the Kinomoto residence to see Touya, from the library. He went through the woods that night because he was in a hurry and the woods at dusk were beautiful. When he noticed small flames, he ran towards them to see what had happened. As he got a little closer he heard a familiar voice. "_Return to the guise that you were meant to be in…_" "_Clow card_" she finished. He continued forward to see if it was whom he thought he heard. He saw a swirl of fire turn into a card and hover in front of Sakura. He then noticed 2 figures swirl and turn into cards. Sakura felt a little tired after having used both windy and watery she collapsed to her knees but soon regained composure. Syaoran was at her side complimenting her on her capture. Kero was too. Yukito was concerned so he cautiously approached the three. Syaoran noticed him first as a fierce blush stained his cheeks; he would have taken off running if not that he was helping Sakura to her feet. Sakura looked at a reddened Syaoran then looked towards the direction he was staring. "_Ahh,_" she squeaked. "_Yukito, what are you doing here??_" "_I was on my way to your house to see Touya actually. What is going on?_" She gave him a peculiar look. After some coaxing and a promise not to tell anyone, even Touya she told him everything. 

~END FLASHBACK~) 

She uneasily began to tell him about her school trip, and how people had been disappearing, and she successfully captured the Erase card and everyone returned and was alright. She paused for a moment and continued speaking in her emotionless tone. 

"_Before I located the card Li-kun was disappearing too. And when I sealed the card he didn't return, he kept vanishing._" 

She took out the card and looked at it, a strange feeling came over her as she thought of Syaoran leaving. Only to fade away seconds later. 

"_I wasn't able to help him._" 

Emotion entered her voice once more but soon left as abruptly. 

"_You care about him?_" 

Yukito made it sound more like a statement than a question. 

"_No._"

She answered flatly. Yukito was very disheartened by listening to the young girl he saw as his own little sister. 

"_Were here._" 

The cheerful but concerned sound of Yukito's voice broke through the silence. Sakura slowly got out of his car shutting his door behind her. She made her way to her house followed by Yukito. 

"_Kero._" 

She called out dimly. Kero groggily came down stairs, whining because he was napping quite comfortable. Kero stopped short looking at his sorceress; there was something wrong. He looked at her but couldn't quite figure out what's wrong. 

"_Sakura aren't you supposed to be on a school trip today?_" 

I was, but something happened, she said emotionlessly cool. 

"_What?_" 

Kero yelled. 

"_When the courage test started people started to disappear. Then it was Tomoyo-chan' and my turn. Tomoyo noticed after Mr. Tereda, no teachers tried to scare us and also no students were returning. When we got to the bridge we heard screaming and when we got there we saw Rika, and Chiheru disappear. Then when we were going back to get our teachers Tomoyo disappeared setting the bridge on fire. Then I ran into Li-kun. When we got back to the shrine with the help of float, he started to disappear too. I concentrated and found the card in the shrine, and I sealed it everyone returned, when I turned to look at Li-kun he was still disappearing. Until he was gone._" 

She finished and placed her empty gaze back on Kero, who was taking in everything she said. 

"_Oh yeah there was something else too_" 

Kero broke out of his thoughts as he saw the card she pulled out. 

"_It has a faint… whaa.… it has a black aura around it. It was lighter earlier._" 

She spoke still emotionlessly. A shocked but knowing look came upon his face. 

"_Do you know what it is, Kero?_"

"_Is it even the real erase card or some kind of copy?_" 

"_It can't be,_" 

Kero whispered to himself. 

"_What?_" 

Yukito questioned. 

"_Void_" 

Sakura turned her empty eyes back to her guardian. 

"_What is Void, Kero?_" 

He looked at her in thought. 

"_Sakura I love you._" 

He said as a comment. She looked at him very strangely and never spoke. Yukito was very curious now as to what was going on. But suddenly he heard someone open the door. 

"_Sakura-chan, are you home?_" 

Yukito, Sakura, Kero all returned downstairs, you Yukito to see whom was at the door and Sakura and Kero went into the kitchen.

Yukito looked out a window then saw a limousine pull away. He went to the front door, opening it to see a young girl about Sakura's age in front of him with long dark gray hair, 

"_Tomoyo-chan right??_" 

He asked triumphantly sure he got the right name and was rewarded by a bright grin. 

"_Yep_" 

He smiled back at her and invited her in, Maybe you can help Kero, and I. She looked at him till they made it to the kitchen. 

"_Do you know who we are?_" 

Kero asked as Yukito entered the room followed by Tomoyo. 

"_Of coarse, Yukito Tsukishiro, friend of her big brother, and Kero guardian beast of the seal._" 

She finished flatly. Kero flew up to his sorceress 

"_But we're also your friends, as well as Tomoyo-chan, and Li-kun._" 

She gave them an exasperated look, what are you talking about. 

"_Do you know who I am Sakura-chan?_" 

Tomoyo asked hopeful. 

"_Yes you are Tomoyo_" 

she answered curtly. 

"_Do you remember Naoko-chan, Chiheru-chan, Yamazki-kun, or Rika-chan?_" 

"_I know who they are but that doesn't mean much to me_" 

"_But we're all your friends as well as Li-kun._" 

She sighed exasperatedly 

"_I don't know why I'd need any friends so how can I have any?_" 

She finished. 

"_Kero, what's void?_" 

She again questioned impatiently. 

"_It's an entity that attaches to cards, it doesn't do anything to the card it's self but when the card affects a person to some extent so does void. But it usually just makes them unhappy and miserable. Until it leaves the Card._" 

He stopped for a moment. 

"_But it's sealed now._" 

Sakura interjected. 

"_That's the problem. It's not a Clow card it wasn't meant to be sealed, at least with another card, and since it was, it has taken your most treasured emotion._" 

He stated gravely. 

"_How can an entity take anything from me, what is it, it's taken from me? And what does it have to do with Syaoran?_" 

She asked in an intrigued but emotionless tone. 

"_Well by itself the it voids, or displaces the captors most precious emotion, 'Love'._" 

He paused for a moment then continued. 

"_But since it was captured bonded with the Erase card, it must be using erase some how. Using Erases abilities while it changes itself. Not much is really known about it. But in order to recover it you have to discover your love and then recapture both Erase, and Void._" 

He finished. After a few moments of quiet Yukito spoke. 

"_I have to get going back to work. It's getting late._" 

He paused a moment. 

"_When do you think Touya will be home?_" 

"_I'm not sure._" 

She stated. 

"_Well I'll be by later. Tomoyo can I offer you a ride?_" 

She looked at Sakura who was looking at her blankly. 

"_Yes, Thank you very much Yukito-san. Well, good bye Sakura-chan_" 

"_Bye._" 

She mumbled. Yukito put his hands on her shoulders. 

"_We're going to help you Sakura-chan!_" 

She tried to pull out from his grasp. He felt hurt but understood. He shortly left; Tomoyo gave her a hug trying to reassure her that it'll all be ok. She quickly followed in suite and left. She felt awfully tired so she went up to her room. She looked at her watch and noticed it was almost 3:00. She lay in her bed and quickly found herself a sleep.

~DREAM~ 

Peoples faces kept flashing through her mind, people she new but didn't know her connections to. (Syaoran, Tomoyo, Yukito, Rika, Yamazki, Naoko, Chiheru) shortly after the images subsided she was eating a picnic with Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiheru. They were eating the delicious food that was made, gossiping talking and laughing. Then suddenly the scene changed and Sakura was left alone, in blackness. Until she was sitting on the ground with a big scrape on her knee from where Syaoran pushed her to the ground. Big brother and Syaoran were having a glaring match. "_If you ever touch my little sister again, I'll hurt you myself._" Syaoran made a motion to leave in the direction of Sakura but Touya stopped him from advancing further. Sakura watched her brothers bout' of protectiveness with a look of amusement. The scene again blackened she floated in the darkness for a long while. While she was floating she felt like a piece of her was missing. She could feel a faint pain in her chest then she heard a faint whisper. "_Monster, Monster_" till a voice yelled. "_Squirt!_" 

~END DREAM~

Well there is the end of the first chapter of 'Can't Lose You Now'. I hope you liked it and I hope you'll review and let me know what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2 'Family and friends remembered...

Hello this is the author of the story you are currently reading and as I'm sure you already know I don't own Card Captor Sakura, although I wouldn't mind having a few of the characters. ;) But I did write this story and I hope you enjoy reading it. 

Thank-you for choosing 'Can't Lose You Now,' for your reading enjoyment. I hope you enjoy the story. 

Can't Lose You Now

Chapter 2

She woke up abruptly to an unexpected sight Touya was sitting on her bed in front of her just staring at her with an annoyed smirk. 

"_About time you woke up monster, it's already time for dinner._"

"_Don't call me that Touya. I was just a little tired so I took a nap._"

She yelled. 

"Well do you know you snore like a monster?"

"_Touya!_"

She yelled again.

"_How long have you been_"

She started, but stopped mid yell tears shining. She got out of her bed and went over to her pesky brother and hugged him. 

"_I love you Touya_"

He couldn't have been more shocked by his little sisters reaction. But he could sense something was wrong with her. It wasn't normal for her to yell at him so much just because he called her monster. But it was even more unusual for her to stop mid yell. He hugged her tightly and assured that he loved her and that he was just concerned about her, and wanted to know if she wanted something to eat. She smiled up at him.

"_You didn't have to sit in my room and stare at me Touya_"

He sighed.

"_Come downstairs for dinner squirt_"

She growled but followed. 

"_Sakura how are you? Yes hello honey_"

Mr. Kinomoto and Yukito greeted. She looked at her father for a moment. She shortly after ran to him and gave him a hug. 

"_I love you dad_" 

Her father hugged her tightly and reassured her. She flashed him a smile and than ran off to go set the table. Mr. Kinomoto just looked at his daughters retreating form. He noticed something about her that was dim, but Yukito interrupted his thoughts.

"_Are you all right Mr. Kinomoto?_"

"_Yes Yukito, I just noticed something about Sakura I can't quite put my finger on._"

After about 15 minutes Sakura returned from the dining room.

"_Tables all set._"

She announced rather blandly.

"_Good then I'll setup the table and get the food_"

Yukito and Mr. Kinomoto announced.

At around 5:00 they sat down to eat dinner peacefully and quietly with a little chitchat here and there. But mainly Touya, Yuki, and Mr. Kinomoto were watching Sakura eat with worried looks on their faces. When dinner was all done and cleaned up it was going on 6:15.

"_I'm going to upstairs._"

Sakura yelled to her family and Yuki as she ran up to her room. She opened the door to her room and plopped on her bed, and laid there for a long while in silence. Just staring at Kero. 

"_I love my father as well as my brother. Is that what I needed to remember?_" 

She continued to herself.

"_When the Void card voids an emotion it displaces them in all forms. You've recovered love for your family. How'd you get it back anyway?_"

She put her to her chin in thought.

"_I was having a dream then was woken up when I heard someone saying 'monster'. I yelled at him and told him not to call me that. And told him I was just a little tired so I took a nap. And he said I snored like a monster. I started to ask him why he was in my room anyway and a part of my dream flashed through my mind when Touya was defending me from Syaoran once when he pushed me to the ground. And when I looked at him I realized I loved the guy as big of a pain as he can be. And when I saw my father an overwhelming feeling of admiration and love filled me. I truly love me family_" 

She finished with a strained smile. She yawned and looked at her clock and noticed it was 7:45. 

"_I'm tired, so I'm gonna lay down._"

She lay her head on her pillow and sleep came quickly.

~DREAM~

Sakura was with Tomoyo, they were on an outing with everyone there, her family, the cards, Kero, Her friends even Syaoran was there but he had a glow round him that struck her as odd. Sakura was slowly being drawn away from the gathering though, seeing everything from a spectator's view. "_Are these people I care about?_" She asked herself. "_I know I love my family what about everyone else there?_" She asked herself very confused. Then she saw that glowing Syaoran was disappearing, and he was slowly fading away. As he was leaving her heart started to ache a little. "_Why does my heart hurt just because that glowing Li guys leaving?_" Then the scene changed completely black, and clips were flashing before her eyes. Times when Tomoyo helped her and defended her. Then everything turned white and she slowly opened her eyes.

~END DREAM~

*MEAN WHILE~

Somewhere in dark space a young man was slowly waking up. And found that he was restrained by something. He looks ahead of him to see an entity of some kind in front of him grumbling like they're in pain.

"_Why am I here? Who are you? What do you want?_"

He babbled rather quickly. The entity in front of him just gave him a knowing look.

"_My dear young Card Captor, descendent of Clow. You're playing an important role._"

"_A role in what?_"

"_The young mistress needs to learn and accept something or bow to me as a greater being. I will not be denied any longer. I am the most powerful, that's why I was kept separate from my friends tha fellow Clow Cards._"

"_What do you need with me then, She can learn nothing from me, she probably is glad that I'm gone._" 

The Chinese teen seethed.

"_You're only partially right young descendent of Clow. She knows you are gone but she is not at this moment the same mistress you love_"

He blushed and turned a bright pink.

"_I don't love her! I don' t even respect her. But what have you done to her!_"

He demanded. She just gave him another knowing smirk, and lightly laughed before she continued. 

"_You can say that and try to convince your self that, but I can find the emotion of which I am void. Especially when it is so strong. It is very deep and true between Sakura and you. But she's as unsure as you are._"     "_She may have regained some of her feelings but I still have the rest. And her truest she'll have to fight for._"
The entity whispered to herself. While still glaring at Syaoran who was glaring back. *BACK WITH SAKURA~ 

Sakura woke up to hear her clock yelling at her. It was already 5:30. And for once she didn't have to hurry, because she was going to be early for school. She grabbed a school uniform out of her closet and went to the bathroom to get dressed. She went into the kitchen and saw her father making breakfast. He looked at her for a long moment.

"_Hello Sakura, what gets you up so early?_"

She kindly smiled at him then she sat down at the kitchen table. 

"_I even have time to sit down and enjoy my breakfast._"

She mumbled to herself. She finished her breakfast and said good bye to her father. She then strapped on her rollerblades and was on her way to school. She got there within 15-20 minutes. She arrived at school and sat on a bench and took off her skates than made her way to her locker to put her stuff away. On her way to class a few guys stopped and talked to her and asked her out for the weekend. She accepted 2 dates and told the other ones some other time. 

The guys who's dates she accepted were happy but confused. She's never said yes to anyone before. But many guys were scared that her friend Syaoran would kill them. But she was totally oblivious to that fact, especially now. She walked into homeroom and sat in her seat, a sullen expression plastered to her face. She happened to glance at the seat behind hers and a pain entered her heart only for a moment but it was felt.

"Hello Sakura" 

Tomoyo cheerfully greeted as she sat down next to her troubled friend.

"_Hello Daidouji-sama, how are you this morning?_"

Tomoyo looked at her best friend with a hurt expression that didn't seem to faze Sakura she turned to look behind her at the empty desk once more.

"_Who sits there?_"

She pointed behind her, as she asked Tomoyo who wasn't fully paying attention. She never answered her thought were consuming her, until a voice broke the silence.

"_Hey you guys Have any of you seen Syaoran? He never came home from your little fiends trip, and Wei doesn't even know where he is?_" 

Her high voice questioned frantically.

"_That's weird Meilin, Yesterday after the cave adventure I couldn't find Sakura or Syaoran anywhere._"

Meilin's eyes narrowed into pinholes. 

"_Sakura what have you done with Xiao-lang? I know you had something to do with it. Where did he go? Just because we're no longer engaged doesn't mean I'm going to let you break his poor little heart. What could he possible see in…_"

She stopped herself before she finished what she was going to say. Tomoyo's eyes widened, she new what the fiery eyes girl was going to blurt out. Btu Sakura on the other hand was totally oblivious. She just turned her head to the front of the room to see her teacher staring at Tomoyo, Meilin, and her. Suddenly she remembered something.

"_Daidouji, Kero told me that I remembered family love. Love for my father and Touya._"

She whispered with a small but genuine smile.

"_That's great_"

She whispered back. Class passed by very slowly droning on about equations, formulas, and synthesis. Finally the lunch bell rang. Sakura went to her locker to grab her lunch than sat alone under a special cherry blossom (She doesn't remember but it was the one that her and Syaoran would sit under sometimes together.) and ate her lunch. While she sat alone she began to think about her dream the night before.

"_Daidouji Tomoyo is m- my friend? What does that mean!_"  
She yelled to herself, throwing her head in her knees. As she stared into the darkness with her eyes shut an image played before her. 

Sakura was having an argument with Meilin over Syaoran. She was telling Meilin that she had no feelings for him beyond friendship. (Well that's how she thought at that moment.) Her mind whirled as she focused on the memory. Meilin was getting angry with her because of her quote unquote lying. She managed to hit her once in the face giving her a small cut. She was actually going to hit her again, but Tomoyo stepped in the way to protect Sakura and Meilin not wanting to hit the gray haired girl moved out of the way causing her to fall to the ground. Tomoyo turned to offer her friend with the bloody cheek, offering her a hand up and a comforting smile. 

Suddenly Sakura's head shot up. She felt feelings come over her. 

"_Tomoyo how could I ever forget you? How could I forget Yuki, Chiheru, Rika, Yamazki, Naoko, even Meilin. How could I forget any of you? You're my friends._"   
She quickly got to her feet and ran to find Tomoyo. She happened to go by the lockers and she found her. She ran up behind her and tackled her in a hug. Tomoyo was caught by surprise and looked to see what grabbed onto her. She looked and was surprise to see Sakura. Sakura got up and took a step back from her friend. "_Tomoyo I'm so sorry I forget you_"     Tomoyo felt tears tugging at her eyes.
"_You remember that we're friends?_"     She asked filled with hope.
"_Best_"     She answered happily. 
"_I remember my love for my friends now_."     She practically yelled. Anyone could tell that she was a little happier, but she still wasn't her normal bouncy self. In fact after she told Tomoyo her sullen expression returned. But soon the bell rang and they returned to there class.
*MEAN WHILE~     "Awww, ohh"
Back in the dark space where Syaoran was being held the entity was feeling pain as Sakura remembered her love for her friends.     "What's the matter with you?" 
Syaoran asked coldly, in a half a sleep tone. Which received him an angered look from his host.     "Your mistress has a stronger heart and will than I thought."
She stated matter-of-factly. Still staring at Syaoran.     "Why do you say that?"
He asked, trying not to sound interested but failing.     "So you do have some interest in Ying-fa beyond the cards"
He turned bright red when she said that name that he secretly called her. Not even Meilin knew of it.     "_I see I've struck a nerve. Well I took something completely away from your Ying-fa, but she does have the ability to get it back but usually it takes months even years for someone to retrieve even a fraction. But she's already received quite a bit. But all though she now has it within her it won't be whole till it all returns._"
Syaoran shot her an annoyed look.     "_You'll know all when it's your time to know. Every time she gains more I lose some and that is why I appear in such pain._"
    "_Serves you right for stealing anything from her_"
She shots him an evil glare as she fades slightly.     
*BACK WITH SAKURA~     She walked into class and was a little happier than before. But she saw the empty seat behind her and felt the familiar pain in her heart. But she sat at her desk and ignored it. Class started and she did her work till finally the bell rang. She got up and started putting her stiff in her bag. Meilin cautiously approached her.
"_Are you alright, Kinomoto?_"     She asked flatly not really caring.
"_No_"     Sakura stated before she walked off leaving a confused Meilin behind. She got out of school and was soon walking home. She was in Penguin Park and the penguin slide made many random images float through her mind, of past adventures and card captures. She continued on her way home confused. 
She soon entered her home and saw Yuki standing in the middle of the living room. She looked at him quizzically.   
"_Oh, hi Sakura. I'm waiting for Touya to return home_"     He said trying to be cautious, she continued to stare at him. Until suddenly a small smile broke onto her face. Yuki gave her a bizarre look. She slowly approached him, and looked at him for a moment. 
"_How are you?_"     He asked his normal and cheerful tone returning. She continued to look at him, till she tackled him in a hug. 
    "_I'm sorry Yuki, You're so special to me. I remembered friendship, Meilin, Tomoyo, you, and everyone else._"
She whispered in a happy tone. "_That's great Sakura_"     She waved by to Yuki and ran up stairs to get started n her homework. 

Well that's the end of Chapter 2 I hope you've liked it. I hope you'll review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 'The Cards, Kero, and the Void...

A lot happens in this chapter she regains more of her feeling, she finds someone who was taken from her and fight a feeling that was hidden in her all along. 

I still don't own Card Captor Sakura, the wonderful people of clamp and other associated companies do. 

Well on with Ch3 , I hope you like it.

Can't Lose You Now

Chapter 3

She opened her door and walked in her room. She sat at her desk and stared out the window completely ignoring Kero who was playing his video game. He mumbled a greeting but wasn't really paying attention. After he died on his game he said hi to him again. She replied in a cold tone. Her feelings from Penguin Park were trickling back to her, but she wasn't sure why. She ended up falling a sleep, and when she opened her eyes again it was morning. She opened her eyed to see that she was cozy in her bed and also that her clock said 6:45. She quickly made her way out of bed and grabbed a school uniform and threw it on in the bathroom. She didn't even have a chance to grab a muffin for breakfast; She strapped on her skates and hurried to school. As she passed by the Penguin Park a weird feeling overwhelmed her but she was already late to school so she kept going. 

She made it to school, and went in just barely making it to homeroom on time. She silently sat down being greeted by Tomoyo, and greeting her back with a semi happy tone. Class slowly started and dragged on. But the whole day she kept feeling like someone was telling her to think about and feel the cards. She felt confused by the voice speaking in her mind. 

"_Mrs. Mizukesu, may I please be excused for a few minutes?_"

Her teacher had noticed her change and of coarse allowed her to be excused. She exited class quietly and walked around the school grounds aimlessly. She stopped paying attention to where she was going and found herself again in front of Penguin Park.

"_Think of the cards, they need you._"

A voice whispered to her.

*MEAN WHILE~

Syaoran was in a heap on the floor with his hands and feet restrained. His eyes were half closed and he was seeing things flashing before him. 'What is she going to do to Sakura? I can sense something strange, confusion, hurt.'

"_What have you done to Sakura to cause her to feel so much pain and confusion?_"

"_So you care for the young mistress? I know you do why deny it? Why pretend otherwise?_"

She asked in an amused tone. 

__

"She's struggling to remember her relationship to the cards, It's almost as if someone's helping her giving her little clues as to where within herself to look. But I'm sure it couldn't be you descendent of Clow."

She stated matter-of-factly and harsh.

"_Why would I besides I'm here she's not. It's not like we have some sort of connection or anything. It's probably Kero._"

She lifts her eyebrow quizzically at his refusal to admit what she already knew. She had to laugh at his stubbornness, he was more correct than he knew. 

"_So be it?_"

He closed his eyes and continued to think of Sakura and what she still should try to do.

"_Try to remember the cards they need you._"

He thought to himself. 

*BACK WITH SAKURA~

She closed her eyes and thought to herself. 

"_Think of the cards._" 

She heard once more. She began thinking about the Power Card, which she used to move the Penguin slide, and the Float Card, which she used to so Syaoran and herself wouldn't fall through the 10 feet of snow the snow card piled on. Slowly her relationship with all her cards, the leadership they found in her and her friendship towards the cards came back to her. She slowly remembered how they would always try to protect her. 

She pulled out Fly, Float, Power and Windy; she hugged them all to her and apologizing for, ever forgetting how important they are to her. Suddenly all the cards that she carried on her and began to float around her. She blushed slightly then remembered something else. Kero the guardian of the seal, her guardian she cared for him, he was her best friend next to Tomoyo. She took off in a run for home, and once she entered she burst into her room calling for him.

"_Kero, Kero!_"

*MEANWHILE~

"_AHHH!_"

The entity screeched in pain, which appropriately earned it, a weird look from Syaoran.

"_What's wrong with you? Did Sakura get something else back from you?_"

Syaoran asked with a slightly joyful look on his face.

"_I know you want me gone, but if I'm gone your Ying-Fa will never be the same especially to you. She's almost whole._"

She hissed threateningly. 

"_She will arrive shortly to face me and try to regain what I have taken. She will come for you._"

"_How many times do I need to tell you Sakura hates me and she isn't going to risk a hair on her head to come for me. No matter what you do._"

He yelled disappointment now drenching his voice. He looked away from the figure in front of him not wanting her to see that he was affected by his own truth, or what he thought was truth. 

She gave him a sincere look before it turned into an evil smile.

"_She'll be here!_"

*BACK WITH SAKURA~

Kero lazily made his way out of his drawer surprised to hear someone calling him; even more surprised to find it was Sakura's voice. He looked cautiously at the girl in the doorway. 

"_I'm so sorry Kero. I wasn't myself._"

A few tears actually started to fall to her cheeks as she apologized. He flew up to her and offered his paw as a truce, and acceptance of her apology.

__

"yo- you forgive me?"

She asked almost in disbelief. 

__

"Af- after the way… I"

He was nodding his head and she grabbed him and hugged him as tight as she could. 

__

"Sa- k- r- I cn- t- br- t"

Was all that could be heard muffling from a suffocating Guardian of the seal, she let him go and sweat dropped. 

"_I remembered my special bond with you and the cards. Do you think I've got all my emotion back?_"

She questioned in a mildly happy tone. 

"_I don't know what have you regained?_"

"_I know love for my family, friends the cards and you._"

He grimaced and peaked her curiosity.

"_What is it Kero?_"

"_If you were truly whole once again the entity and erase would be here for you to take care of but nothing. Plus you still don't seem like yourself._"

As he was looking at Sakura deep in thought he noticed her eyes, they suddenly changed and went blank and she started walking towards the window. He pulled on her skirt trying to stop her but to no avail. He just held on. 

"_Key of Clow, power of magic, I surrender the wand the force ignite, Release!_" 

Sakura spoke commandingly. 

"_Fly_"

She called as her staff slowly grew its large wings and she took off. She flew right over the penguin slide and pulled a card out of her pocket.

"_Freeze the moment, Time card release and dispel!_"

Everyone froze in that instant, then she put the card back in her pocket and called upon a second one, while pulling from her pocket.

"_Create a gateway to the bleak dimension in space. Create Card release and dispel._"

The card floated out of her hand then hung in the air suddenly creating a portal that Sakura entered. She steered herself skillfully suddenly she came up to a glowing bright light. There she saw a darkened figure bound in a heap on the ground. Then Sakura finally came out of her trance and instantly was confused.

"_Ahh! Kero where are we?_"

She stammered out.

"_You don't remember? You brought us here._"

She was confused but quickly closed her eyes trying to focus. Her energy and power on what had happened, she searched herself and recalled the events that had occurred while she was taken over. She also knew why she was brought there; she opened her eyes and looked around quickly.

"_They're testing me. They still have an important part of my feelings, I can feel it, but I can't fell what it is. Kero, where are you?_"

She turned to look at Kero but he had vanished. She called out for him but he wasn't answering her.

"_What have you done with him?_"

A figure approached, it was a ghostly woman's form. She had pale white translucent skin with long pale gray hair, with speckles that looked almost like nothingness. She wore a flowing plain white dress and her face (If that's what you want to call it) was absent of any features. She kept flickering but was still holding strong. She also had one more distinguishing attribute she had a black hole where her heart would have been. 

As if on instinct she took the once sealed erase card out of her pocket and looked at it for a moment before it started to change. It was darker than before. But quickly the black encasing the card swirled and returned to the Void entity. And the erase card turned back into the jester. 

"_Sakura mistress of the cards you have a brave and strong heart that's what enabled you to regain the love you once had within you so quickly_"

She paused and looked at her knowingly.

"_But you're heart is blinded, you can not continue on if you do not admit your love. The feelings inside of you._" 

Sakura looked at her with shock written on her expressions.

"_I have my family, friends, my guardian, and the cards. Nothings missing!_"

Sakura yelled annoyed. Suddenly a figure was dragged into view. 

"_Kinomoto_"

The figure whimpered.

"Syao- Li-kun, _What do you want with him?_"

She demanded. She looked at his tired and fading features before she took fighting stance.

"_Constrict her so that she can't move, Windy Release and dispel._"

Gusts of wind tried to confine Void but she walked right through, and kept on towards Sakura.

"_Sakura the only thing that can hurt her is you_"

She looked at him shocked before she returned her attention to Void.

"_Mistress of the cards, although your heart is strong it's still weak._"

Sakura shot the card a threatening look, and then took one more look at Syaoran whom was looking at her through half closed eyes.

"_If you're saying I need to find love than as I already said I've already discovered it with my family, friends, Kero, and the cards. So why did you capture Xiao-lang, just because he was there?_"

In all the excitement of the moment she didn't even notice her name slip, but Syaoran and the card did. Sakura did realize her face was warming up and felt the color rise to her cheeks. She looked around to see Syaoran staring at her. 

"_Li-kun, are you alright? Did the Void do anything to you?_"

Suddenly the invisible restraints on him were released and he sprawled on the ground. She rushed over to him.

"_Li-kun are you alright._"

She asked with tears for an unknown reason threatening to fall. She hugged him so tight she nearly suffocated him. 

"_Sa- Kinomoto why are you crying?_"

He asked while wiping away her tears. She realized their closeness and backed away. Void was watching all this and laughing slightly. But it went unnoticed by Sakura or Syaoran.

Suddenly flashes came to her. Syaoran was disappearing and her heart was hurting. Then she opened her eyes and noticed a glow emitting from both of them. From him green, her pink. 

__

"Why haven't I noticed it before?"

She quietly asked herself.

__

"Because you won't accept what we both know as truth, you love him."

Void interrupted her thoughts. Sakura looked at Syaoran who was looking at her strangely. She quickly looked away and blushed. 

__

"No I don't. I- I love Yuki."

She rasped; Void continued to stare at her scrutinizingly.

"_Card mistress you yourself know that the one you claim to love most loves another and that those feelings are returned._"

She sighed,

"_I know, but Li-kun still loves Yukito, even though his feelings will never truly be returned._" 

She tossed a saddened glance towards Li; he was staring at her intently. She felt nervous under his gaze. She looked away and took a breath before beginning.

"_What you're telling me is that I have to confess feelings I'm not sure I have to someone who despises me and disrespects me openly? Is that what your saying, why?_"

Void gave an exasperated sigh as her patience was running thin. She soon grew in size and spoke.

"_Sakura, I can't be free till you admit your feelings and release me from your uncertainties. And continuing growing strong into the card mistress you were destined to be. Or you die. Releasing the cards from your power and removing your feelings from this earth forever._"

Void feeling angered now was thrashing about trying to get a hold of either Card Captor, but Sakura somehow kept managing to elude her. But once she was to slow and Void got Syaoran was so tired all he was able to do was watch. She was squeezing him trying desperately to remove the life from him. She had finally had enough. She held Syaoran 30 feet in the air and was about to drop him, until Sakura stopped her.

"_NO! Don't do it."_

"Why shouldn't I, you have no attachment to him?"

"He's my friend"

"That's not good enough to spare his life."

"Than take me, Remember taking my life can end your suffering."

She considered this and dropped Syaoran to the ground. Sakura saw this and frantically called upon windy to save him. Swirls of wind blew and he was safely on the ground. As soon as he regained his senses he ran to protect Sakura.

"_Why are you protecting me Kinomoto?_"

The young Chinese teen yelled.

"_Because I ca… re about you_" (She whispered.)

She got to her feet quickly and stood between Void and Syaoran. 

"_STOP!_"

She yelled catching both the entity and Syaoran off guard.

"_And why should I"_

"You Can't Hurt Xiao-lang, I WON'T LET YOU!"

She pauses for a moment looking at the huge entity straight in the eyes. 

"_I LOVE HIM! And I will not let you hurt him you'll have to kill me first._" 

Void looked at her unblinking for a long moment. Then a serene look crossed her face. Before she howled in pain and a swirling light broke from her and swirled above her. As Voids body faded the light moved towards Sakura. She radiated her bright pink as the glowing approached her. The light stopped above her before it slowly descended and was drawn into her. She turned to face Syaoran with a full bright smile. She quickly turned back to where Void had started to fade away. But could no longer see anything. She ran to the spot where she had been and found a card on the ground it was completely white. Except it had the word void on the bottom. She picked it up and looked at it for a long moment. Then and hugged it before she put it in her pocket. She was startled back into reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped then turned around to see Li-kun's pink face looking at her.

"_You have to capture Erase_"

She turned around fully to see a figure running around frantically.

"_Return to the guise you were meant to be in… Clow card._"

Well that's the conclusion to chapter 3. I hope all of you who read it liked it, and will continue to review it and let me know what you think and possible ways I can try to improve upon it.

Also I know her saying to release her staff is most likely wrong, I only know the saying from the manga and for her star wand so if anyone knows could they tell me it would be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4 'So those are your real feelin...

    This is the end of Can't Lose You Now. I hope those of you who have read it enjoyed. I'd like to thank those of you who have givin' me reviews and offered advice on how to improve this story. I hope you'll review this chapter and tell me what you think.
    I still don't own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters and never will but I still hope you enjoy the story. 

Can't Lose You Now 

Chapter 4

    The running figure began to swirl and returned to its card form. Suddenly Kero flew out of the surrounding darkness, tackling Sakura with hugs and praise, and complaints of hunger that lightened the mood.
    "_Sya- Li you ready, we have to go._" 
He just looked at her and nodded his face still a hue of pink. "_Create a gateway back home, Create Card release and dispel_"     A light swirled and a gateway slowly formed. 
"_Lend me your power, Fly Card release and dispel._"     Suddenly the familiar large wings grew from her wand. She got on and instructed Syaoran to do the same. 
"_Are you crazy, I'm not getting on that thing._"     He protested in an unusual voice, as he shot a harsh gaze towards her. 
"_Unless you want to stay here or have as you call him 'the stuffed animal' attempt to fly you out you have to get on._" His harsh eyes softened towards her and he unwillingly forced himself onto the wand. When she started to rise of the ground Syaoran found that he had to hold onto Sakura tightly or feel like he would fall off. But he blushed as soon as he realized the contact. 

She flew towards the portal; with little Kero following closely in suite, they soon entered back into their world. She speeded towards the ground causing Syaoran's grip on her waist to tighten. Shortly they were on the ground once more. They both got off her wand, and soon Fly and Create floated to her awaiting hands. She looked up as if she just remembered something.

"_Sya- Li, here_"  
She said as a slight blush stained her cheeks, as she handed him back the time card.

"_I'm glad you're safe, and I hope that you are alright._"

She paused for a moment. 

"_I'm so sorry that I put you in danger_"

She bowed in apology, then slowly turned and started to head back to her home, with a little stuffed animal closely behind. Every now and then turning to glare at as he called him 'The kid.' Syaoran just watched her retreating form. 

He felt a little confused, and sat on a near by bench.

"_She loves me_"

He thought to himself.

"_But I love Yukito-san, don't I?_"

He asked himself, before he was disrupted by a noise he heard from behind him. He turned and saw Yukito and Touya walking together. He looked at Yukito momentarily as a stain appeared on his cheeks, but it quickly disappeared. 

"_Hello Li-kun, how are you doing?_"

He slowly looked up,

__

"Hello, Tsukishiro-san, Kinomoto-sama"

He said while directing a glare at Touya the whole time. He broke his glaring contest and looked back to Yukito for a moment.

"_Tsukishiro-san can I ask you, your opinion?_"

He muttered shyly, Yukito smiled brightly at him but Syaoran didn't blush wildly like he would have usually. 

"_This girl admitted that she loves me, I thought I hated her. Well not exactly hated, but well, anyway. I thought I cared for someone else, but I know I don't anymore, at least not like I did. And I think I might have feelings for her as well, but..._"

He said as an intense blush stained his cheeks.

"_Who would like you Chinese gaki?_"

Touya asked laughing hysterically, but keeping his glare on him.

"_Wouldn't you like to know._" '_But you already do_"

He whispered with a smirk.

"_What was that?_"

He seethed at the young teen before him.

Touya was about to continue when he noticed the look that Yukito was giving him and stopped before the next insult permeated his lips. 

"_Li-kun, I think you like this young girl more than you're admitting, to Touya, myself as well as yourself._ " 

He sat there for a moment a subtle daydream floating through his head; a figure was floating away from him. His heart started aching.

"_Li-kun, Li-kun_"

He snapped out of his thoughts he quickly got up and started to run off.

"_Thank you for the help_"

He yelled back as he was rounding a corner.

"_I need to find my blossom_"

He blushed at his own words and saw Touya shooting him a suspicious look before he turned the corner. He remembered Sakura was walking awfully slow and hoped he could catch up to her. He was running full speed when he noticed someone sitting on a bench on the side of the road. He took a quick glance then stopped and looked back at her but she didn't seem to notice him standing there looking at her.

"_Saku- uh-uh Kinomoto_" 

He whispered. She didn't notice him or his words because she was to fascinated with the ground.

"_Sakura_"

He whispered as he sat down next to her, startling her. She looked at him for a moment before she spoke surprised.

"_Li-kun?_"

As he looked at her beautiful face he noticed that she'd been crying. '**Probably over me**' he thought to himself.

"_How are You?_"

He asked feeling stupid for asking such a thing.

"_I just talked to Yukito, he was with your…_"

"_I'm sorry, you should have heard it from Yuki, not me._"

She interrupted him as she rose to her feet and again began walking away. Syaoran rose and was quickly at her side.

"_What are you sorry for Sakura?_"

She blushed just now noticing he wasn't calling her Kinomoto.

"_I know if the situation were switched I'd want to hear it from Yuki, himself. And I was the one you had to hear it from, probably the last person you ev- ever would_"

By this time she was crying again. He placed an arm around her shoulders to try to console her.

"_What's wrong? Please don't cry."_

He whispered into her hair, she continued to let the tears fall for a moment. She sighed in defeat and looked up and found she was staring into his fiery amber eyes. 

__

"You still care about him and it's my fault that you found out he loves another, and that you had to find out I… I'm just sorry."

She looked at the ground again desolately trying to find comfort in the cold dark pavement. 

"_Sakura, I- I need to tell you something._"

He carefully removed his arm from her shoulders and placed his hands on them trying to make her look at him.

"_I realized something not to long ago, true I do like Yukito and did have a crush on him but I don't love him._"

She looked back up at him with confusion again meeting with his intense amber eyes. Syaoran returned her confused gaze with one of love and adoration. She was confused by the feelings she saw in his eyes, he removed his hands from her shoulders and circled them around her waist. And pulled her close into a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

"_Wh- why?_"

She muffled into his shirt as he tightly hugged her. She soon returned the hug as she asked him again.

"_Why, uh why are you hugging me?_"

She mumbled confused as to what was going on. He pulled away slightly to look into her hopeful emerald eyes. 

"_There is something I want to get straight with you._"

He stated; she gave him an embarrassed and confused look as she still held onto him.

"_What you told void did you-…?_"

She blushed brightly at his question and more she saw a faint blush rise in his cheeks. She lowered her head back to the ground and nodded as she whispered.

"_Yes I did_"

He turned a bright shade of red and a huge smile threatened to show itself. He raised her chin so she had to look him in the eyes. He saw that her eyes filled with unshed tears. 

"_Sakura I have something I want to tell you. When I first arrived from Hong Kong, you were the last person I would have ever thought should be the master of the cards. And I wanted to take them but even if I have they would have found their way back to you. I came here in search of more power. But I ended up making friends. In Hong Kong I was not liked by people, I was cold and uncaring to all of them and probably always will be. None of them have ever showed me the love and friendship you have, even when I didn't want it. I made a promise to myself to protect the only one who can make me smile the one who's captured my heart as well as the cards, the one with the biggest and most trusting heart. I made a promise to protect you. The one I love most is you Sakura._"

She stared at him wide eyed. The tears she had been holding fell like a waterfall.

"_I didn't mean to make you cry_"

He said as he wiped some of the tears away. She continued to stare at him in shock by everything he had just said. Syaoran looked into her eyes a slightly worried look appearing on his face. Her eyes quickly saddened. 

"_Syaoran thank you for the nice thought but I don't need you to pity me. You feel bad that I said I loved you and you don't feel the same way." **'**_I know you don't love me how can you, just a few days ago you hated me and thought I was worthless.'

She thought to herself sadly, as she tried to push herself out of his arms. But he wouldn't let her go so easily. 

"_Sakura, I've never hated you, I just acted so cold to you because I didn't want you to know I cared. I thought it was my mission and only my mission that was important, then I realized I stopped caring about my mission a long time ago I've only been protecting you._"

She looked at him still stunned. '**How'd he know, I didn't say it, but I do love him I just don't know**' she scolded herself inwardly.

__

"Li-kun, it's ok really. I don't want feelings that are forced from anyone no matter how much I care about them. But a part of me wants to believe it but I just…"

"_Sakura, why are you so hesitant to believe that I do love you?_" '**Maybe it was wrong to tell her how I really feel. Damnit, I love you! I want nothing more than to take her pain away**' he yelled to himself.

She looked at him for a moment processing all that he had just said to her.

"_I- I'm so Sorry Li-kun_"

He looked at her with surprise in his eyes. '**Why does she keep apologizing when she has no need to?**' he questioned himself.

"_What for?_"

She looked directly at him now,

"_I didn't mean to make you regret telling me how you feel, It's just I- well I mean to say-_" 

She sighed and closed the distance between them and hugged him. 

"_I'm sorry for making you go through every thing that you've been through. I promise from now on to do my best to not let anything harm you._"

He looked down at the girl holding him with fond eyes. And he tightly hugged her back. 

"_Sakura I want nothing more than to be with you, protect you and make you happy._"

She looked deep into his burning amber eyes and saw the truth behind his words. And tears started to form in her eyes, and she hugged him again very tightly. He pulled away only slightly and wiped away the tears. And lifted her chin and kissed her, kissed her with all the love he had inside of him for her. She was a little shocked at his sudden display, but kissed him back with the same love. The kiss was unwillingly ended and they stood there in each other's arms. 

"_Let me walk you home."_ he offered.

She gladly accepted and he took her hand and walked in the direction of her home. They soon arrived at her doorstep. They looked at each other for a moment neither wanting to leave the other. Finally Sakura broke the silence. 

"_I'd better get in it's getting late, and Kero may worry. I'd invite you in but I know Meilin, and Wei are worried about you._"

She said finally. He gave her a small smile that caused a blush to rise to her cheeks. She gave him a hug before she started to run inside, but he caught her shoulder before she could get away and kissed her lovingly. He soon pulled away and they were both as red as tomato's. She went to her door and waved as he started out of her driveway. When he was no longer in sight she shut the door and leaned against it sighing. Kero came down to see if his mistress was OK, when he left her on the bench she had been very sad. He came down to see a smiling girl sitting on the floor. He looked at her strangely for a moment.

__

"Sakura, are you doing all right."

He eyed her disconcertedly. She seemed happy as in contrast to how she was only a little while before in the park. She looked up at him and gave him a big smile.

__

"Kero I'm doing great."

She yelled as she got up and ran towards Kero and started dancing around the house with him. 

__

"He loves me back Kero, he really does. I'm so happy."

"Who Kaijuu? I'll kill him… Uh, why are you talking and dancing with a stuffed animal?"

A familiar male voice quizzed. She turned and glared at him.

__

"Don't call me that. Oh well, I'm so happy you can get away with it this once. He loves me, he loves me!"

Yuki then walked in and noticed the big change in her attitude from a few days prior. He looked at Touya who looked ready to kill someone.

__

"Hello Sakura. Why are you so happy?"

He questioned with a smile.

__

"He loves her too."

Touya stated flatly. As he looked back to Yuki who's standing in the doorway.

__

"Who?"

"I don't know but I bet it has everything to do with our talk with the gaki!"

Sakura had since stopped dancing and looked at the 2 of them with interest. She wanted to inquire as to what they were talking about, but they were to into their conversation and she was tired. She took Kero **(Who'd nervously been in doll form the whole time.)** and went up to her room and got ready to go to bed.

At Syaoran's home, he just walked in the door and was instantly tackled by Meiling.

__

"You're home. Where have you been I've been so worried and so has Wei. I bet that Kinomoto had something to do with this."

Meiling seethed. Syaoran just sighed. And looked at the angry but grateful girl in front of him. 'I don't love her. I have to find someway to tell her.' he thought to himself.

__

"Where's Wei, Meiling? I need to tell him that I'm ok then I need to have a talk with you."

He said in a solemn voice. She looked at him and could already sense what he needed to talk about. She sighed and took him to Wei.

__

"Wei"

He looked up and saw his young master in front of him. He quickly stood and greeted his young master with concern. 

__

"Are you alright, we've been so worried about you. Where have you been?"

He asked Syaoran began from the cave and the card and told them all that happened leaving out a few events with Kinomoto, and the Void telling him about their feelings. Wei looked at him grateful that he was back safely. 'I have to thank the young Kinomoto' he noted mentally.

__

"Well you've had quite an adventure, now why don't you go get ready for bed you've hard it hard the past few days."

Meiling and Syaoran went up stairs to get ready. Meiling went into her room and Syaoran stood in the hallway for minute thinking of what to say to her. He slowly entered her room.

__

"Meiling, I need to talk to you."

She looked up at him with a sad smile. He frowned a little but was insistent on doing what he set out to do. 

__

"Meiling remember the promise we made a long time ago when we first got engaged?"

He asked hopeful. She sadly nodded.

__

"Yes, you'd stay engaged to me till you found the one you truly love."

She admitted sadly. He nodded and cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

__

"I'm really sorry Meiling but I've found the one that I love most. An- and she loves me back."

She looked up at him through teary eyes.

__

Who is it?"

She demanded.

__

"Uh, Kinomoto Sakura."

Her mouth nearly fell to the floor in shock. She wanted to yell at him make him feel as bad as she felt at that moment. But then she remembered why they made the promise. _"So he'd be happy and marry who he loves more than life."_ She whispered to herself.

__

"Xiao-lang, are you sure she returns your feelings?"

She asked uncaringly. He blushed bright red.

__

"Yes, she's the one that admitted her feelings to me."

"Well Xiao-lang I know I can't do anything to waver your love for her. I've noticed it for a while now. Please take care of her, and if she ever does anything to hurt you I will not hesitate to kill her."

She finished with a smug smile. He gave her a tight hug and thanked her for her understanding. 

__

"Wait Meiling, You knew what?"  
He questioned, as he walked towards the door. He turned to see her just smile at him.

__

"I knew you liked Kinomoto. I could see it in the way you look at her, the way you treated her, and the way you punished yourself when you hurt her. You are both lucky" 

He smiled at her as he left the room and continued to go get ready for bed. He finished and returned to his room and lay in his bed. 

Back at the Kinomoto's Sakura had just gotten into bed. They both lay in there bed staring out the window.

"**_I love you, Sakura_**" 

"**_I love you, Syaoran_**"

They both thought together as they slowly faded into sleep. With thoughts of each other playing in their heads. 

That's the end. I hope you liked it. For any of you who have read my other story Written I want to let you know that there is going to be a sequel. I'm starting it soon so the first chapter should be on FF.net soon. So keep an eye out. I hope you'll like it. I've also decided to start working on another story to go along with this one. When it comes out I hope you'll like it as much as you like this one of not more. Do you think there should be one let me know? 


End file.
